Is it a Trick?
Is it a Trick? is a case featured in Criminal Case as the first case of the season. It is the exclusive case set in Stonemoor during the events of Fear the Reaper. Plot On Halloween 2019, the player and April Moore were having donuts when Helena, dressed as an archer, reported the duo of a murder in a graveyard. Inside the graveyard, they found English college student Joshua Unknown tied up and brutally mutilated. Alexandre then reported that the body was mutilated by a strange weapon that he couldn't identify. They then found clues to suspect the victim's younger brother Lucas Unknown, gothic high school student Brysen Tent and the victim's friend, college student Jackson del Lobo. They then were visited by strange student Oxin Knight, who told them that he was visited by the victim's spirit. They then investigated a mystic street that the victim hung out according to Oxin. There, they found out clues to suspect college student Gordon Winchester and high school student Daniel Flanders before finding out about the victim's hate for his brother Lucas and his willingness to sabotage Brysen and Jackson's collaboration projects. Then April and the player soon regrouped in the street when they were blinded by a flash and April witnessed a cloaked figure running away. They soon tracked down the cloaked figure's cloak and found out that it belonged to Gordon, who confessed that the victim was about to report him for supposedly getting involved in witchcraft. They also found out that Oxin had hexed the victim and that Daniel had done a ritual on the victim. They then found the murder weapon, a sharpened wolf claw prop that was stolen from Lucas, before they found enough clues to arrest Gordon for the murder. When accused of the murder, Gordon denied the accusations until April showed him all the evidence, forcing the student to confess to the murder. Gordon told them that he and the victim were friends when one day, the victim accidentally killed Gordon's service dog, Edward. Although Gordon had invited his friend to Edward's funeral, Joshua had never appeared, upsetting Gordon and sending him into depression. Soon one day, Gordon decided to get back at Joshua by stealing his brother's wolf claw prop, sharpening it and mauling Joshua to shreds in the graveyard, an eye for an eye. Gordon then was sent to trial where he was sentenced to 20 years in prison for the murder. After the trial, Lucas asked the team to help him find his phone so he could host the Halloween party that Joshua had planned to host in his memory. The team then found Lucas' phone in the victim's bedroom and found the party details on it before they returned it to Lucas. They then were asked for help by Jackson as he had lost his fedora somewhere in the mystic street that they had investigated. After they found his fedora, they returned it to Jackson. Meanwhile Brysen offered to April and the player a séance to visit the other side. They accepted and helped Brysen find his crystal ball and spirit board. They then ended up repairing the spirit board in the graveyard before going to the séance with Brysen. They then had the séance and spoke to multiple souls, including Katrina Macerno, Johnathon Sanderson, Callum Watson and Dana Ramone. They then thanked Brysen for the séance before they left to return back to the station... ending the story that August Branson had told to the Stonemoorian Justice Enforcers on that spooky Halloween night... revealing that murder case was just a spooky tale. Summary Victim *'Joshua Unknown' (found tied up and his body brutally mutilated) Murder Weapon *'Lucas' Wolf Claw Prop' Killer *'Gordon Winchester' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats popcorn *The suspect knows vampire lore Appearance *The suspect wears a silver accessory Profile *The suspect eats popcorn *The suspect knows vampire lore *The suspect uses a spirit board Profile *The suspect eats popcorn *The suspect knows vampire lore *The suspect uses a spirit board Appearance *The suspect wears a silver accessory Profile *The suspect eats popcorn *The suspect knows vampire lore *The suspect uses a spirit board Profile *The suspect eats popcorn *The suspect knows vampire lore *The suspect uses a spirit board Appearance *The suspect wears a silver accessory Profile *The suspect eats popcorn *The suspect knows vampire lore *The suspect uses a spirit board Appearance *The suspect wears a silver accessory Killer's Profile *The killer eats popcorn. *The killer knows vampire lore. *The killer uses a spirit board. *The killer has A- blood type. *The killer wears a silver accessory. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Midnight Hollow Graveyard. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Stone, Photo of Man) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Lucas Unknown) *Inform Lucas Unknown of his brother's murder. (New Crime Scene: Joshua's Bedroom) *Investigate Joshua's Bedroom. (Clues: Locked Tube, Faded Locket) *Examine Locked bag. (Result: Brysen's Bag; New Suspect: Brysen Tent) *Talk to Brysen Tent about the host's murder and the party he attended. *Examine Faded Locket. (Result: Friends' Locket Revealed; New Suspect: Jackson del Lobo) *Talk to Jackson del Lobo about his friend's death. *Examine Broken Stone. (Result: Strange Statue) *Analyze Strange Statue. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows vampire lore) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats popcorn) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Oxin Knight about his claim of being visited by the victim's spirit. (Attribute: Oxin eats popcorn and knows vampire lore; New Crime Scene: Mystic Street) *Investigate Mystic Street. (Clues: Broken Sign, Victim's Smartphone, Trash Can) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Dedication to Victim; New Suspect: Gordon Winchester) *Ask Gordon about his dedication to the victim for his shop. (Attribute: Gordon eats popcorn) *Examine Victim's Smartphone. (Result: Lucas' Texts) *Ask Lucas about his brother's angry texts. (Attribute: Lucas eats popcorn and knows vampire lore) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloodstained Wood) *Analyze Bloodstained Wood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses a spirit board; New Crime Scene: Joshua's Writer Desk) *Investigate Joshua's Writer Desk. (Clues: Broken Frame, Victim's Laptop) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Photo of Friends) *Analyze Photo of Friends. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Daniel Flanders) *Ask Daniel Flanders about his friendship with the victim. (Attribute: Daniel eats popcorn) *Examine Victim's Laptop. (Result: Laptop Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Laptop. (09:00:00; Attribute: Jackson knows vampire lore, Brysen knows vampire lore) *Ask Brysen about the victim ruining his project with Jackson. (Attribute: Brysen uses a spirit board) *Ask Jackson about the victim sabotaging his project with Brysen. (Attribute: Jackson uses a spirit board and eats popcorn, Brysen eats popcorn) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Lit Street Corner. (Clues: Cloak, Strange Book, Victim's Camera) *Examine Strange Book. (Result: Book Unlocked) *Examine Book's Pages. (Result: Hexes) *Ask Oxin Knight about the hexes he put on the victim. (Attribute: Oxin uses a spirit board) *Examine Victim's Camera. (Result: Photos of Daniel) *Confront Daniel about the ritual he did on the victim. (Attribute: Daniel uses a spirit board and knows vampire lore) *Analyze Cloak. (09:00:00) *See why Gordon Winchester flash-blinded them. (Attribute: Gordon uses a spirit board and knows vampire lore) *Investigate Lonely Graves. (Clues: Shrine, Bloody Claw) *Examine Bloody Claw. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Lucas' Wolf Claw Prop; Attribute: The killer has A- blood type) *Examine Shrine. (Result: Josh's Pumpkin Hat) *Analyze Pumpkin Hat. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a silver accessory) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Ghosts in the Night (1/1). (No stars) Ghosts in the Night (1/1) *See what Lucas Unknown wants help with. *Investigate Joshua's Bedroom. (Clue: Pile of Clothes) *Examine Pile of Clothes. (Result: Lucas' Phone) *Analyze Lucas' Phone. (06:00:00) *Give Lucas Unknown his phone back. (Reward: Burger) *See what Jackson needs assistance with. *Investigate Mystic Street. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Jackson's Fedora) *Return the fedora to Jackson. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Brysen Tent wants to offer to the player. *Investigate Midnight Hollow Graveyard. (Clue: Locked Case) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Damaged Kit) *Analyze Damaged Kit. (06:00:00) *Go to do the séance with Brysen. (Reward: Stonemoor Jacket) *Go on to a new case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:CoolCCMystery Exclusive Cases